Whispered Confessions
by anamiii
Summary: InspiredByOQ day 4 submission Regina and Robin's picnic date gets rained on so they move it inside by the fireplace where they play a game that leads to someone dropping the L word.


_**Inspired by OQ Day 4: Inspiration is Sean Maguire's improv during his final scene with Lana.**_ ** _"I whispered it in Lana's ear in the very last scene we shot together but it got cut out probably as it was unscripted."_**

* * *

Regina had laid out a blanket and small 'picnic' spread in her living room on the floor by the fire. They had planned an actual picnic, but the weather had dampered the plans causing her to come up with a new date idea. This was nice though, they had the house to themselves and could just relax.

She and Robin had been lounging there enjoying each other's company as they fed each other pieces of fancy cheese or fruit and sipped their wine. These were the moments she cherished most, just sitting in his arms and talking. Not worried about another possible threat to the town or extended family that needed mediation. Just the two of them making up for lost time.

Robin tucked a strand of hair behind Regina's ear and leaned in to peck her lips softly, "You are absolutely breathtaking and I'm the luckiest man in all the realms."

Regina blushed, "I still don't see what you see in me."

"I see your heart, Regina. You may not think you're worthy of this but you are."

She watched him doubtfully, "I just think you're going to see all of the horrible things I did and not want to be here anymore. What I did to your wife.." her voice started to crack.

"Hey, that wasn't you."

"Yes, it was." She argued.

"You've changed. We've all got a past, Regina, but we can all become better," he wanted to tell her right then what she meant to him but he knew she wouldn't believe him, not completely anyway. And definitely not when she was in a mood like this. He needed to change direction. Get her back to feeling light and airy. This date was supposed to be fun, for them to just be with each other. He got an idea on how to get her out of this self-doubt slump she fell into.

"Let's play a game," Robin nudged Regina with his shoulder to lighten the mood, "We each tell each other three secrets."

"Three secrets?" Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Aye, milady. You can whisper them. Almost like confessionals."

Regina laughed, "Alright, thief. I'll play."

"Ladies first," Robin grinned at her.

Regina bit her lip, leaning in close to him so he could feel her breath against the side of his neck, "I used to fantasize about strangling Snow with the necklaces I'd tie around her neck when she was a kid." She whispered into his ear.

Robin's face was priceless, a mix of horror and amusement, "You wanted a strangle a ten year old?"

Regina nodded, "I was very bitter and it would have gotten my aggression out," she shrugged. "Never actually went through with it."

"Obviously, even the Evil Queen had a soft spot for children," he smiled.

"So she did, I wasn't the Evil Queen yet though. Just the queen. A very young queen who should have listened to that damn fairy." She rolled her eyes. "Your turn."

"How do I possibly follow that?" he asked playfully.

She punched his shoulder lightly, "This was your idea. I'm waiting."

He leaned over blowing lightly on her ear causing a shiver to run through her body.

"Hey, you're not getting out of a secret by turning me on…" she moaned softly.

"Worth a shot," he muttered. "You know those red panties you've been looking for?" he whispered.

"Yeah.." she narrowed her eyes a little.

"I have them." he deadpanned, keeping a very straight face for someone who just admitted to stealing the Evil Queen's panties.

"You what?" she demanded.

"At the camp." he tried holding back the grin threatening to take over his ruggedly handsome face.

She turned her face towards him. "You stole my panties?" she asked incredulously.

"Yup, that night that I wanted to rip them off that gorgeous arse of yours but you wouldn't let me so I pocketed them and decided to keep them." Finally letting the smirk take over.

She gaped, staring at him, "You took home… a trophy?!"

"Milady, when you say it like that, you make me sound like an awful person. I simply wanted a reminder of my insanely hot girlfriend." He said innocently.

"A reminder," she scoffed. "You're insane." She couldn't help the smile that crossed her face. He was looking at her with that look that made her weak in the knees. "Absolutely. Insane." She kissed him softly.

"You seem to not mind the insanity," he teased.

"So I don't," she conceded.

He smiled wrapping an arm around her, "I believe it is your turn, milady."

"So it is," she mused leaning against him and thinking, "Okay," she bit his ear lightly, "You know how Maleficent is always staring at me."

"Uh huh," he closed his eyes, this game was turning into foreplay clearly.

"That's because we were more than just… frenemies." She frowned slightly at the word, that wasn't the right word to use. That may describe them currently, she would have preferred to say friends but Mal wasn't exactly happy with her these days.

"Friends, I presume. I figured you two were close." He stated, kissing her frown.

She shook her head, "More than that."

"More than that?" he raised an eyebrow. "Do tell."

She leaned over to his ear, "She was my dirty little secret during my early days as Queen."

His eyes went wide in shock and the another look crossed his face. One of intrigue and curiosity. "Milady, are you telling me that Maleficent was your Mistress." He bit his lip trying really really hard not to smile but the amusement was evident in his tone.

Regina shoved him slightly, "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. And at this moment, I'm half tempted to call her up because she wouldn't be teasing me like this."

"I'm totally okay with you inviting her over right now," he replied.

Regina stared at him, amazed that all men were the same, "You can't be serious."

"No," he chuckled, "I was only teasing, but if you ever did I'd be open to the discussion."

"Of course you would," she mumbled.

He smiled, watching her pout. "I think it's my turn."

"Well, go on," she stared at the fire, arms crossed.

He watched her profile for a moment, mentally debating if he was going to do this or not, take a leap of faith he decided. He leaned in close and whispered softly, "I love you."

She snapped her head towards him, "What?!"

He smiled, "I love you, Regina Mills. With all my heart."

"You do?" She felt tears well up in her eyes, threatening to break out as she smiled back at him.

"Yes, I do." he pulled her closer, kissing her softly.

"I love you too, Robin Hood," she whispered back as she embraced him as the logs in the fire continued to crack and the rain outside started to wear off.

He ran his hand up and down her back as he held her close. "Shall we just call this game a draw? I think there's some other 'games' I'd rather play with you right now."

Regina chuckled, "I think that sounds like a great idea."

He moved aside the trays of food and their wine glasses to give them more room to sprawl out for other games that would fill the evening.


End file.
